brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Article icons
As many of you have probably noticed, some of our articles have small icons to indicate whether the article is complete, a GA, an FA or an FA before the new cirteria (FApast). Recently it was proposed to have a few more icons, most notably a "lock" icon for protected articles. I was wondering what people thought about having more icons, what these icons should be on, and what the icon should look like. 00:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ----------- :Personally, I kind of like the idea of a lock icon, and I think a few more icons would be nice too. At the same time, I don't think we should have a lot of these icons, as it will only serve to confuse people when there are heaps of them around. At the moment with four, everyone can tell (or easily find out and remember) what the icons mean. :I was talking earlier with LegOtaku about a protected icon. I suggested using a LEGO lock piece (which LegOtaku found a good image of here), but at the same time it does kind of just look like a cartoon lock and not really a LEGO piece from this angle, so maybe a generic lock would be better to go with, although I'm not sure. But, I think that where possible, the icon should look LEGO-ish like the FA and GA icons look. Stormsaw1 has also asked about having a protected icon, and also posted a link to many icons which could also be used. So, anyone have any opinions/ideas? 00:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC) *Here are some generic lock pictures: Fully http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Padlock.svg Move http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Padlock-olive.svg semi http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Padlock-silver.svg Indefinitely http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Padlock-red.svg Remember, their much more choices to choose from if these don't satisfy. 00:19, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :I fully support the idea of these templates, and will gladly make them. I am also fine with the above images, although we could use more LEGO looking ones. Ajraddatz Talk 00:29, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the lock ones should stay generic, but we could certainly incorporate a brick in most templates. 02:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I like the idea, but at the moment with the ones you have there, the only difference is the colour. Just thought it should be easier to remember than "Oh, red, what is that again? Is it move or is it fully? I thought we could have a locked one for fully and one that is partly unlocked or with a key in it for semi? 04:34, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::For semi, I do believe I can find one that is partly open, since semi-protected is partially open(I guess). I'll search for it now and leave a link... Here's a semi-protect one(silver) that's open. It might better represent semi-protected: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Padlock-silver-medium-open.png I also uploaded the template page before(it got deleted because I needed this forum for a consensus) which tels you how to make them appear in the top right corner. (BTW all these images are free from copyright.) 07:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :I like the "Crystal Clear" ones better such as this one here: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Crystal_Clear_action_lock3.png 07:47, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::'''Well, I'd have to disagree- but that's what a consensus is all about right?:) Here are some other pics: Probably already uploaded *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Nuvola_apps_important_orange.svg *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Ambox_warning_orange.svg Some cool clocks *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Ambox_outdated.svg *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Ambox_outdated_content.svg *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Ambox_outdated_serious.svg Even MORE Padlock options *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Padlock-gold.svg *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Padlock-orange.svg A regular old stop sign/hand *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Stop_hand_nuvola.svg Under Construction *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Clock_-_Under_Construction.svg *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:ConstructionClock.PNG I any of them seem do-able, let me know, I don't bite:) (MOST of the time...) 08:35, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :How about icons for different subjects; minifigure, theme, set, year? 02:32, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it can be seen from the article, if its a theme, minifig or set, can't it? And how about icons for "Exclusive", "Hard to find", ect.? I discussed this for quite a while on User talk:LegOtaku. And another thing: the number of Icons interfere with the title, which is placed left of them. If someone has got a small and less wide screen, the title includes a break, similar to . Anything there to get this right (exept widening the window frame)? 17:41, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I suppose the main question is whether the article icons are a quick glance at what the article is about, or show stuff that is not shown elsewhere? 04:25, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Soo, any progress here? Will we use the Template soon, or are there still some glitches? 16:05, April 24, 2010 (UTC)